One Shot Book
by RadIsAnimeTrash
Summary: I can do a lot of one shots please request some in the comment section. I will also do ships such as Jeremike, I can do Fluff and Angst. Chapter One: Show time.


**HEY GUYS! So while my friend Kate is trying to kill me in Town Of Salem, I'm going to start a One shot FNAF Book! Yes! I'm probably not gonna keep track of it but who the fuck cares!**

 **The first one I'm doing is a Jeremike song fic. The song is Show Time by Madame Macabre.**

 **Bold= Toy Freddy**

 _Italics=Toy Chica_

 _ **Both=Both Toy Chica and Toy Freddy.**_

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Jeremy had arrived to work rushing into the office. "You're late." The voice said as he walked into the room.

"I know. I overslept. I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

"One day you're gonna get killed because you're late y'know." The voice said, edging with worry. Jeremy said nothing as they waited for their day to begin, as soon as it struck 12 though, something different happened. Jeremy flicked to the stage.

" _Do you guys know what time it is? That's right! It's!" Toy Chica started_

" **Time to play!" Toy Freddy ended.**

"Uh Mike…? Wh-What are they doing?" Jeremy asks

"Their recordings must have turned on." Mike said. "Don't worry." He said in a reassuring tone. They started to move. Some music started to play, they had found Toy Bonnie in his/her's regular room playing it. It seemed to reach everywhere. Jeremy clung onto Mike, shivering slightly.

" _Don't look at us as though we're the devil._ _ **You**_ _really ought to know, we're being level. This was never our intended pass time. But how could we forget that dark crime?" Toy Chica sang, in the hallway, being visibly shown singing._

She giggled and moved into the next room. "Mi-Mike I-I think they're doing this on purpose… And what… dark crime? What did we do?" Jeremy asked. Mike was hard in thought, something that was barely ever seen, 'I've never heard this in the day shift.' He thought. Jeremy screamed softly as old Freddy wondered in, they put on their masks. He soon left.

" **How pathetic for you to cry victim. We know your guilty heart soiled within. Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots. Men are capable of some dark thoughts." Toy Freddy sang, in the hallway on the doorframe.**

Jeremy buried his head into Mike's shirt. "Guilty heart!? What dark thoughts?"

" _ **Crank those gears, the music is in me. Been a real long day and we're dying to be free. Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee. When the silence drops we're the last thing you'll see." Both Toy Chica and Toy Freddy sang this time, but they were right…**_

"Creepy." Mike said as a music break started. Toy Bonnie seemed to be loving Jeremy's fears.

Distracted by whats going on, the two didn't realize that Toy Chica was in the vents. The music break ended as soon as Toy Chica got into the room. Mike put his mask on, with Jeremy's who was currently whimpering into Mike. Both Mike and Jeremy were utterly confused.

" _Don't you feel even a little regret? I can't see it in your eyes, so judgment you'll get. Hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll trade our lives for one that's bigger." Toy Chica sang, staring deep into Mike's eyes._

"Of course it seemed familiar." Mike started as she left. "You did this to me in the last restaurant." He growled. The music break started again.

"Regret?" Jeremy said, looking up into the hallway. "Regret for what?" He tilted his head in confusion. "What did we do?"

" **Won't you agree that this feeling awful? To be one your own, deep in your bones. Soon enough you'll know exactly how it feels. Karma can be cruel with hands dealt." Toy Freddy sang in the hallway again.**

"We didn't do anything Fazfuck." Toy Freddy stared at him, giving him a look that said, 'Oh really?' Mike got shivers.

" _ **Crank those gears, the music is in me. Been a real long day and we're dying to be free. Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee. When the silence drops we're the last thing you'll see." They sang the chorus again.**_

"That's true." Mike commented, as this time both went into the hall, giving a small dance.

" _ **Springs recoil, your time is nearly out. You got one percent and no one can hear you shout. All goes black, you hear the motors roar. Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door." They sang an extra part this time.**_

"THERES NO DOORS FAZFUCK!" Mike yelled, as they disappeared. It was only 4 AM.

"Your time is nearly out? Oh my god. Mike… Are they gonna…?" Jeremy whimpered.

"I won't let that happen." Mike said sternly.

" _Oh dear. It looks like we're reaching the end of the show!" Toy Chica said, now on stage._

" **We had so much fun! We really hate to see you go home…" Toy Freddy said, also on stage.**

Both Toy Chica and Toy Freddy started to laugh creepily. Mike checked the cameras, the old ones and the new ones were closing in… They were trapped. Jeremy hugged Mike. "We're gonna die… Aren't we?" He said whimpering.

"I said. I wouldn't let that happen." Mike said sternly.

" _ **Oh what a shame that thing turned out this way, forgive me. But you really got to pay up for the suffering you're caused us. Join into the children's chorus." The both sang in the hallway, it lighting up itself. Toy Chica booped Toy Freddy's nose, it making the honking sound. She giggled.**_

"So it really does honk." Mike said, in a huh tone.

" _ **Crank those gears, the music is in me. Been a real long day and we're dying to be free. Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee. When the silence drops we're the last thing you'll see." They sang the chorus again." Toy Chica grabbed Jeremy, while Toy Freddy grabbed Mike.**_

Jeremy started to sob, his body shaking softly. Mike struggled. "DON'T DO THIS!" He screamed.

" _ **Springs recoil, your time is nearly out. You got one percent and no one can hear you shout. All goes black, you hear the motors roar. Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door." They sang finally suits already ready for Mike and Jeremy.**_

They started to stuff Jeremy into his suit, Mike watching in horror as the younger boy was stuffed. The cries, Mike felt himself slowly breaking.

" _ **That was sure a fun time, huh Chica?" Toy Freddy said, laughing.**_

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING! YOU KILLED HIM!" He said struggling as they put him in his own suit.

" _You're right Freddy, well it's time for us to say bye bye!" Toy Chica said laughing._

" _ **Come back to see us real soon."**_

" _ **And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbears!" They said as Mike was finally stuffed into the suit.**_


End file.
